If they only knew what we used them for
by Happy-Yellow-Ferret
Summary: Some fangirl sent a certain American we all know and love a certain fanfiction site filled with certain rated M stories. Everyone regrets having the ability to read rather quickly...


WARNING: rated T for sexual references. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, I wish I did though…

* * *

"Hey, dudes, you have to check this out!"

America yelled out to the rest of the countries right after the meeting had ended. England felt rather annoyed knowing that it was most likely some video from some cat playing the keyboard.

"What is it, America-san."

"Dudes, I found this website where they are making stories about us, it is so freaking awesome."

Suddenly most countries were interested. They tried as much as possible to stay away from fangirls, especially from America (they were the craziest), but suddenly they were all interested to see what they were writing about.

"Ve῀ Let's go see, Germany."

One way or another, all the nations were gathered around the American's laptop.

"And how exactly did you find out about this website, git?"

"Some random fangirl sent it to me. Weird, I wonder how they got my e-mail."

He shrugged off and clicked the first story rated M about him that he found.

"Uh, you guys can leave? I don't like people staring at me."

"We aren't staring at you, bastard, we're staring at the screean."

"Still, it's…awkward, I sent you guys some story about out so you guys go check it out on your own. I want to start reading this."

The nations just stared at him but left anyway. America started reading and got confused with a couple of things. He continued reading anyway.

***5 minutes later***

America's eyes twitched. He now wished he listened to what the author meant by 'sexual content'. He also finally understood everyone meant by US/UK. He erased the history, blocked the page, turned off the laptop and slowly stood. He walked to his room hoping that he could erase this memory by hitting his head against a concrete wall.

***France***

France took a moment to process what he just read. He was sexually paired up with that un-fashionable brit. He held his head thinking what to do next. But what was there to do when he just read the most erotic story he had ever heard of that involved him. He turned off the computer and went to his room for a vibrator.

***Japan***

He covered his mouth with his hand in shock. He knew America which never made him think that his people would be capable of writing this. He didn't even expect any of them to think this. He simply sat there in disbelief that anyone would expect him to do that. The story did not only sexually involve him and Greece, but England as well. It was fairly disturbing.

***England***

He cocked his head in disturbing confusion. He kept on blinking half expecting the words to form into different words. He sighed in disgust as he decided to go and place some hot scones in his eyes to burn away the memory.

***Italy***

He felt tears start to form in his eyes. Yes, he loved Germany as his best friend, but not like mentioned in the story. He felt his curl droop down as he stood from the chair. He fell to the floor and hugged is knees bursting into tears for having read something so erotic.

***Germany***

He sighed while his eyes showed nothing but pure disgust and shock. Was he actually…Was he forced to be in sexual interaction with his own brother. He blinked and slowly cocked his head. He wasn't sure how exactly to react to…this. He felt his face go green in disgust and felt very (VERY) nauseous.

***Prussia***

He knelt in front of the toilet puking his guts out. Fuck that shit, but not him. And much less with his brother. He continued puking and trying to think of a good lawyer to sue that website. He knew he would lose because it WAS rated M, but still, he felt like he had too. He reached for his beer trying to drink away his memories.

***China***

China cried holding his poor panda in front of him. He was barely in the middle of the story and he was currently in an awkward position with Russia (in the story). Hong Kong entered the room wondering what all the noise was about. He became even more confused seeing China hugging the panda with his face deep hidden in its head.

***Canada***

His mouth hung open as his eyes twitched uncontrollably. Did he just have sex with England in the freaken story? And what was that whole thing about him being the second largest land in the world. It was awfully disturbing in so many ways he would rather not mention. He heard America bang his head against the wall hinting he read something equally as disturbing. He looked down and saw a certain body part standing. He quickly rushed to the bathroom and into the shower.

***Romano***

"What is this shit?"

He twitched wishing he never read anything. He made a silent promise never to listen to that American bastard ever again. EVER. He wondered how people would think he and the tomato idiot would ever pair up. Even though he couldn't help but to think about it further. He mentally slapped himself as the Spaniard entered the room.

"Hey, Romano, wacha reading?"

He quickly closed the laptop rapidly so the story wouldn't be able to be read by the Spanish. His wide eyes signaled that something was wrong though. He stood whispering that he didn't read anything repeatedly until he got to his room.

* * *

RANDOM STORY! Actually I wrote this in honor that hetalia finally got to number three in the popularity list in this website. I'm soo happy about that. Sorry if this isn't so good, I just got bored ^_^. Well, I hope you enjoyed it though. BYE!


End file.
